The present invention relates to deodorization. More particularly, the invention relates to the deodorization of clothing with respect to human odor.
A deer's primary defense is the sense of smell, which is extremely and extraordinarily keen. Deer hunters are always looking for ways to prevent a deer from picking up the human scent; keeping downwind of the deer, for example.
A more sophisticated approach is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,383,236 and 5,539,930, which disclose specialized clothing to be worn over a hunter's regular attire. The specialized clothing is impregnated with activated charcoal or other material which adsorbs the human odor exuded by the hunter.
While this approach represents an advance in the art, it has the disadvantage of requiring the purchase of specialized clothing. A second disadvantage is the requirement of periodic reactivation of the activated charcoal or other adsorbent.
It would be much more convenient and economical if the hunter's regular clothing could be deodorized before being worn for the hunt. The present invention provides an article and a method for doing this.